monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marcy La'Sweet
Marcy La'Sweet - Kosmitka, urodzona w bogatej rodzinie, rozpieszczona egoistka obdarzona zawczasu zbyt wielką miłością od strony rodziców, przyrodnia siostra znacznie bardziej lubianej od siebie Michelle. Marcy to rozpuszczona niunia, która myśli, że należy jej się wszystko. Nie znosi kiedy ktoś nie wciela w życie jej chorych pomysłów. To przebiegła, dwulicowa, opryskliwa i żądna uwagi dziewczyna. Z pogardą odnosi się do wszystkich, zwłaszcza do osób niżej ustawionych od siebie. Marcy jest tak rozkapryszona, że prawie nikt (prawie, bo tylko jej rodzina) się do niej odzywa, toteż nie ma wielu swoich zwolenników, możliwe że wśród innych uczniów MH, to ona ma najwięcej nie przyjaznych jej osób. Największą pasją Marcy jest dekoracja wnętrz. Osobowość Marcy to rozpuszczona niunia, która myśli, że należy jej się wszystko. Nie znosi kiedy ktoś nie wciela w życie jej chorych pomysłów. To przebiegła, dwulicowa, opryskliwa i żądna uwagi dziewczyna. Z pogardą odnosi się do wszystkich, zwłaszcza do osób niżej ustawionych od siebie. Według upiorki we wszechświecie istnieje hierarchia i ona jest na jej górze. Marcy nie widzi nic prócz swoich potrzeb czy myśli, nie potrafi przyjąć porażki i dopóki nie osiągnie celu, będzie się upierać dalej. Jest histeryczką, kiedy coś jej nie wychodzi zaczyna głośno płakać, tupać nogami i wrzeszczeć, krótko mówiąc ma bardzo zepsuty charakter i pomimo swojego wieku zachowuje się jak rozkapryszony bachor. Marcy niewątpliwie to histeryczka. aczkolwiek częściej chodzi zamyślona lub smutna niż naburmuszona. Do Straszyceum trafiła z przymusu, kiedy jej rodzice wysłali do szkoły Michelle, stwierdzili że Marcy też przyda się edukacja oraz kontakty z rówieśnikami...liczyli też na to, że je temperament ulegnie złagodzeniu lecz były to zgubne nadzieje. Wygląd Marcy to dziewczyna o puszystych, fioletowych lokach z różowymi pasemkami. Oczy upiorki mają szary odcień (według Michelle kamienny jak jej serce), rzęsy Marcy są długie, zakończone kuleczkami. Skórę dziewczyna ma w odcieniu bardzo jasnego fioletu, pokryta jest kryształkami i mazią. Relacje Marcy jest tak rozkapryszona, że prawie nikt (prawie, bo tylko jej rodzina) się do niej odzywa, toteż nie ma wielu swoich zwolenników. 'Rodzina' Marcy jest córką króla i byłej królowej na swojej planecie, więc pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej. Jej przyszywaną siostrą jest Michelle Cake, której matkę poślubił jej ojciec. Marcy wykorzystuje każdą okazję, by uprzykrzyć życie Michelle, jednak ona reaguje zawsze uśmiechem i ciepłym słowem, Marcy aż wybucha wewnętrznie ze złości, kiedy widzi jej poczynania. Michelle i ona są jak ogień i woda. 'Przyjaciele' Marcy nie ma przyjaciół, uważa, że nie są jej potrzebni, a i nikt nie jest godzien przebywania w jej towarzystwie. Znalazła się jedyna dziewczyna, którą zainteresowała "pasja" Marcy do rozstawiania innych po kątach, mianowicie Electria Lightning. Obecnie szerzą wśród uczniów szacunek i postrach. Electria często pełni rolę bodyguarda Marcy, pilnując, by nikt nie zapomniał, gdzie jego miejsce (czyli tuż za Marcy). 'Wrogowie' Marcy ma naprawdę sporo wrogów. Od mieszkańców Candyfornii po chomika babci... Marcy nie znosi Mich. Często robi jej psikusy min. podkłada nogę. Na każdym kroku okazuje jej swoją nie chęć. Pragnie, by wreszcie Michelle powiedziała o tym komuś, mogłaby wtedy oskarżyć ją o rozsiewanie pogłosek. Mich jednak tego nie robi i reaguje uśmiechem czy zdaniami typu "Nic nie szkodzi", Marcy to wpienia i nie przestaje pałać do niej nienawiścią bez wzajemności. Również z Judy nie mają za dobrych relacji. Tak samo z Sechmet Sechmet, cóż, jako jedna ze szkolnych div szybko zdobyła sympatię Marcy, kosmitka podziwia to w jaki sposób Sechmet pozbywa się przeszkadzających jej potworów oraz to, że planuje zemsty doskonałe, można rzec, że Sechmet to idolka Marcy, ale Egipcjanka nie przepada za dziewczyną, ponieważ ma ją za zbyt dziecinną, a jej wybuchy histerii za godne pr,edszkolaka. Z tego powodu kosmitki nie lubią także Vincent La Blanche, Casper "Caspian" Blazing oraz Xochiquetzal Coatlicue. 'Miłość' Marcy nigdy nie zaznała tego uczucia w stosunku do drugiej osoby (Jej jedyną "miłością" jest władza). Swoich rodziców też nie darzyła sympatią, a oni sami też chłodno ją traktowali, Marcy nie wie co to miłość, choć otrzymuje ją cały czas od Michelle. Upiorka raczej nie przywiązuje uwagi do emocjonalnych spraw, woli działać solo. Na pewno znalazło by się parę chłopców, którym imponował by mocny i stanowczy charakter Marcy. Jej serce jednak zostaje niewzruszone. 'Historie relacji' Z Vincent La Blanche Wątlpiwą przyjemność poznania Marcy chłopak doświadczył podczas przerwy. Już od samego początku, poczuł że nie zapała do kosmitki sympatią, aczkolwiek czara goryczy przelała się kiedy kosmitka uznała, że chłopak "celowo" potrącił ją, przez co rozbiła swoją ukochaną figurkę. Oczywiście, chłopak był niewinny ale nawet próby tłumaczenia nie pomogły. Kosmitka wrednym tonem odrzekła że chce coś w zamian, jej wybór padł na pudełko pasteliz którym Nandi się praktycznie nie rozstaje, wstrząśnięty jej bezczelnością, chłopak tym razem gwałtowniej odmówił nadal broniąc się, że jest niewinny. Wtedy kosmitka, zaczęła głośno tupać nogami oraz płakać, chłopak zakrywając uszy zostawił ją samą, ryczącą niczym beksa. Od tamtej pory, Nandi unika kosmitki jak może, uważa ją za osobę nad wyraz niedojrzałą na swój wiek, żeby nie powiedzieć szurniętą. Marcy z kolei, jeśli nadarzy się sytuacja, nie pozwala zapomnieć "krzywdy" jaką "wyrządził" jej Vincent. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka: '''Mari (przez samą siebie) Loczek, Kołtunek (przez Michelle), Snobka (przez większość poddanych) *'Najbardziej lubi''' - Władzę, bycie liderem, cukierki jagodowe. *'A najmniej' Michelle Cake. *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Pokój Marcy został urządzony przez nią samą, jednak nikt o tym nie wie. Wszyscy sądzą, że przez jej podwładnych. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' "Marcy lubi" *'Zwierzak: '''Marcy nie znosi wszelkiego rodzaju pupili, z resztą vice - versa. *'Nie rusza się bez:' Swoich kochanych kolczyków - lodów na patyku. Zdolności *'Lewitacja''' - Marcy potrafi unosić się w powietrzu, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Instynkt' - Marcy przeczuwa, kiedy ktoś zbliża się w jej stronę. *'Zmiana stanu skupienia' - Marcy potrafi przekształcić się w parę, ciecz, ciało stałe, a nawet w plazmę. *'Wyczuwanie słabości innych' - Marcy potrafi wyczuć najgłębsze sekrety danej osoby, by je potem wykorzystać. Zainteresowania 'Urządzanie wnętrz' Wierzcie lub nie, ale Marcy to wspaniała projektantka wnętrz i gdyby nie swoje podejście do życia i snobizm, z pewnością zostałaby jedną z najsławniejszych projektantek w tej dziedzinie. 'Organizacja eventów' Marcy opanowała sztukę planowania do perfekcji, wszystko potrafi uporządkować Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki * Imię Marcy nawiązuje do marcepanu, zaś nazwisko do postaci z serii "Lalaloopsy" mianowicie Suzette La'Sweet (pl. Suzetka) * Marcy potrafi godzinami nie mrugać powiekami. *Urodziny obchodzi 14 Grudnia. *Dziewczyna nie zna swojej biologicznej matki, jak dotąd miała sześć macoch, których skutecznie się pozbywała z życia jej ojca, ale przyszywane rodzeństwo ma po raz pierwszy. *Inspiracją do stworzenia Marcy była postać Księzniczki Maluciii z filmu "Barbie and the secreet door". Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy '– hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). thumb|left|120px Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|170pxAudmeria - Jest planetą znajdującą się poza ziemskim Układem Słonecznym. Krajobrazy Audmerii są w dużej mierze nizinne, cechują ją niezliczone ilości ogromnych pól a także łąk na której rosną kwiaty. Na Audmerii niemal zawsze świeci słońce, niebo pokrywają drobne, pierzaste chmurki. Ogromne budynki mieszkalne znajdujące się w miastach Audmerii to obiekty robiące wrażenie, głównie ze względu na misterne wykończenia i niezliczoną ilość ozdób jakie je pokrywają. Na Audmerii podstawę życia mieszkańców stanowi muzyka i to elementy związane właśnie z muzyką są wszechobecne nie tylko w zdobieniach ale i w rzeźbach, ubraniach a nawet potrawach. Audmerianie to istoty bardzo wrażliwe i podatne na dźwięk, i każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety wykazuje uzdolnienia w kierunku muzycznym. Na Audmerii wszechobecny jest alfabet dźwiękowy, lecz bardziej wykształceni mieszkańcy rozumieją także Łacinę i pomniejsze, ziemskie języki. Audmerianie chętnie podróżują poza swoją planetę, są ciekawi otaczającego ich świata, poznają go głównie za pomocą dźwięków i kolorów. Wielka chęć Audmerian do opuszczenia rodzimej planety nie zmienia faktu że jest to stosunkowo mało odkryta planeta. Audmeria nie posiada księżyców, jedynie małe, ledwo widoczne słońce, jest tam dość ciemno. Galeria Marcy La Sweet.jpg|Oficjalny art Marcy Marcy RM.jpg|Portrecik :) Marcy moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard Marcy koncept 2014r.jpg|koncept 2014 Marcy La Sweet RM.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Marcy Marcy ID.jpg MarcyPortret.jpg TakaSeMarcy.jpg AllyMichelleMarcy szkic.jpg|Marcy z Michelle Cake i Ally "Octo" Pus Michelle&Marcy szkic.jpg Marcy new.jpg Stroje MarcyGSR.jpg|Great scarier reef jako syrenia wersja meduzy Marcy NS.jpg Prace od innych Marcy.jpg|Chibi Marcy od SmoczaS Marcy02.jpg|Od Opiekacza Marcy Skullette.png|Skullette Marcy od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *Luty 2016 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zatrzeżenie znaków dla Marcy La'Sweet *Kwiecień 2016 - ujawniono istnienie Marcy *Maj 2016 - ujawniono art upiorki. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Marcy oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Audmeria